My heart with you
by SMRU
Summary: SasuSaku. Continuación de mi otro fic "My Heart Without you". -Ahora él sufre. Ahora él llora. Él no entiende. Después de todo... simpre pierde lo que más ama. Aunque puede que se equivoque...-Ella duerme, tranquila. Ella, simplemente, sueña. -Solo ellos.


**Hola!! Bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta. Como prometí, la continuación de "My Heart With Out You". Muchas gracias a todos los que medejaron review y a los que lo leyeron pero no me lo dejaron, ¡¡Gracias a todos!! Mención para vosotros al final, Un besazoOoOoOoOoOo!!**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo jugué con ellos un rato... Jujuju...

* * *

**My heart with you.**

_En tus ojos vi aquella promesa, en tus labios la encontré._

_En tus caricias perdí el sentido, en tu aroma lo hallé._

_Y ahora que sé la verdad…_

La contempló unos instantes más. Así, tumbada en el futon no parecía más que la chica indefensa que hacía tantos años había sido. Así, inocente, dormida, soñadora. Con su pelo tiñendo la almohada de rosa, color cereza, al igual que el sabor de su piel. De nuevo sintió arder los ojos. Tan hermosa, tan bella… tan suya. O ya no tanto. Volvió el escozor de las lágrimas. Aquellas ganas de llorar que no sentía desde que sus padres murieron. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué también ella se aleja de mi lado? ¿Por qué?

Sabía que cuando despertara no tendría el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos. Para replicarla, para decirla lo que le corroía. No, no sería justo. Ella estaba en su derecho de marcharse… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Eso fue lo que sintió ella cuando yo me marché?! Al menos ella tuvo la oportunidad de luchar por un amor que creía imposible. Que al final no lo fue tanto.

Él no. Él lo ha perdido todo. Ya no está. Ni ella, ni su amor, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni su perfume, ni su sonrisa… Nada. Desvió de nuevo la vista. Esta vez hasta su vientre. Aquel paraíso soñado, y ahora arrebatado a saber por quién.

No podía seguir en aquella habitación. Se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía que al salir algo de él aún seguiría durmiendo con ella. Y que no volvería a despertar ni a apartarse de su lado.

Cerró la puerta. Y se rompió. Aquel lazo invisible quedó atrapado en la sala que acaba de dejar. Miró de frente.

Quería llorar. Quería olvidar. Quería… simplemente, no sentir. Ni siquiera el odio. Quería morir. Pero sabía que la muerte seguiría siendo vida mientras ella aún mantuviese la sonrisa. Porque viviría para ella.

-Tu compañera de equipo, ¿verdad?

Miró con desconfianza a su compañero. Los otros dos sorprendidos. Luego volvieron a mirarle a él. Miradas vacías. Sin brillo. No eran como la de ella.

-Reconoció la espada en cuanto la vio. Dijo que ella formaba parte del equipo que mató a Zabuza.

Desvió de nuevo la vista. Recuerdos, y más recuerdos. Pero solo eso. Pasado. Nada más. No había un presente. No había un futuro. No sin ella. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado. En un instante, por unas palabras. Por una sonrisa, una caricia, una mirada. Por un beso. Por un momento de locura. Ni siquiera sabía con quien compartido.

-Tsk. ¡Menuda una espabilada! ¡Tiene dieciséis años!

Fulminó con la mirada a la kunoichi. Ella se sonrojó tras las gafas.

-Diecisiete. Los cumplió hace un mes.

Pero aún así eran pocos. ¡Diecisiete años, maldita sea! Ni siquiera es mayor de edad. Ella siempre fue la lista, la precavida, la cuidadosa… ¿qué había sido de todo aquello? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que él recordaba? ¿La mujer que tanto tiempo amó?

De nuevo las lágrimas. Dolorosas. Abrasadoras. Pero se negaba a desprenderse de ellas. No así. No, de ninguna forma.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Miró la gran mano que reposaba sobre su hombro. Siguió el fibroso brazo. Y su rostro. Tranquilizador. Su sonrisa. Pero no era la de ella. Sabía que esa sonrisa jamás regresaría, al menos no para él.

Los otros tres observaron impotentes cómo se desprendía del brazo de Juugo, se echaba a correr por el pasillo y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se prometió que nadie le volvería a ver llorar, que nadie volvería a sentir su dolor. Porque nadie podía sentir lo que sentía él.

Pero falló.

Allí arriba, en el cielo, las estrellas burlonas se reflejaban en las gotas saladas que corrían por su rostro. Y la Luna, majestuosa, le mostraba de nuevo aquello que tanto amaba y que daba por perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luz. Luz suave. Luz soñadora. Luz de una vida.

Poco a poco recuperó el sentido. Estaba exhausta. Se incorporó como pudo. Miró alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación, no muy grande, tradicional. En un futon. La habían tapado con cuidado, con varias mantas. Fuera debía hacer frío. Le pareció extraño ese pensamiento, más en pleno mayo.

Mayo… Ya hacía tres meses.

De repente se acordó. Su desmayo. El tipo que la recogió. La espada de Zabuza. Su nombre en un susurro desgarrado.

Nada más. Y hambre. Mucho. Tenía que dar las gracias a aquel tipo de dientes serrados, le había salvado la vida. Y no solo a ella. Sonrió con tristeza. "Solo a mí se me ocurre irme de vacaciones en este estado."

Se levantó. Se dio cuenta de que la habían puesto ropa más cómoda. También había una mujer con el chico, así que esperaba que hubiera sido ella. Un sonrojo. Leve.

Se acercó a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado. Justo al otro lado estaba él. El muchacho que la había salvado. La mujer pelirroja que iba con él. Y otro tipo tremendamente grande que no conocía.

-Etto… quería daros las gracias. No quiero causar muchos problemas.

La mujer soltó un gruñido y se fue por el pasillo malhumorada.

-¿He dicho algo?

El chico de la katana –que ya no llevaba- la sonrió.

-Nada, preciosa. Lo que pasa es que Karin es una guarra que siempre anda de morros.

-Ah…

Ambos hombres entraron al cuarto y se sentaron en el suelo. Ella volvió a meterse sen el futon, buscando el escondite entre las mantas.

-Él es Juugo, yo soy Suigetsu. Encantados, princesa.

El shinobi le tomó la mano y se la beso. Ella rió, ligeramente azorada.

-Igualmente. Me llamo Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Soy de konoha.

-Sí, eso dice tu protector.

El más grande, ese tal Juugo, sacó de su bolsillo la bandana de la chica. En el momento en el que se desmayó no la llevaba puesta, pero estaba en su mochila.

-Gracias…

La tomó entre las manos y de repente echó de menos su casa. A sus amigos. Aquellos que la habían apoyado desde el primer momento. Aquellos a los que les había dado igual que ella se callara. Seguían ayudándola. Los que la habían dejado dormir en sus casas después de las muchas disputas con sus padres. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir con todo aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar toda la villa en enterarse? ¿Cuánto?

Deseó para el tiempo. Retroceder. No haber oído jamás aquella promesa. De aquellos labios, que momentos antes se fundían con los suyos.

Una lágrima se desprendió de su rostro. La miró, la observó mientras flotaba en el aire, suspendida como si la gravedad no la afectara.

Se dio cuenta de que era el chico de pelo plateado y sonrisa de tiburón quién la controlaba con unos simples movimientos de la mano derecha. Los tres shinobis de la sala miraban con curiosidad la pequeña gota que giraba sobre sí misma, reflejando la luz de la Luna.

-Si pudiéramos contener todo el dolor en una lágrima, todo sería más fácil, ¿no? –Observó su juguete, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.- Podríamos manejarlo. Dejar que cayera al vacío. Olvidarnos de él. Como las lágrimas.

La gota cayó. En unos segundos, la marca que había dejado en el suelo despareció.

-Pero hay lágrimas que no se olvidan. Porque detrás de esa lágrima hay mucho más. Un beso. Una despedida. Una promesa.

Los dos chicos observaron a la pelirosa, que seguía sollozando en silencio.

-¿Te refieres a tu novio?

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida por la suave y aterciopelada voz que poseía el individuo grandote, que contrastaba totalmente con su aspecto físico.

-¿Eh? No… ¡No! Quiero decir que yo… no tengo… novio.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa que acabó en un intento fracasado.

Ellos no daban crédito.

-¡Joder! ¡Entonces fue cosa de una noche! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Karin tenía razón! Ostias… mierda. La debo quinientos ryos.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. No quería siquiera imaginar cuánto tiempo iba a estar su compañera riéndose de él a la cara.

-Por cierto. Luego, si quieres, puedes bajar a darte un baño en los onsen. Los de esta posada son los mejores de la comarca. Siempre que venimos por aquí nos quedamos una par de noches, para relajarnos.

Sakura asintió. Juugo la sonrió.

-Relajarnos… ¡Y un huevo! Si ese cabronazo Uchiha no tuviera tanta prisa por acabar con…

El chico se tapó la boca con las manos. Demasiado tarde. Ella le miraba incrédula.

-¿Cómo…?

-Jejeje, nada, nada… Tonterías mías… nada más, jejejeje.

Pero ya no había arreglo. Lo había oído perfectamente. Uchiha. Y de pronto sintió pánico. Miedo irracional. Sintió como si una bestia invisible la mirara desde lejos, entre las sombras. Sintió sus ojos dentro de ella, revolviendo sus entrañas… Todo por aquella familia. Familia… de nuevo, aquella bestia se removió dentro de ella.

Les miró, desconfiada.

-¿Sois de Akatsuki?

Ellos parpadearon, perplejos.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Primero experimentos de Orochimaru y luego una organización de psicópatas con ropas cutres! ¡Y una mierda!

Sí, pero Suigetsu acababa de descubrirse. Si no eran de Akatsuki, solo había otro Uchiha rondando por el mundo. De momento.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la pelirosa había desparecido del cuarto.

-Bien… Le debo quinientos ryos a Karin y una explicación a Sasuke. Si no me mata antes, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna. Luna llena. Él. Lágrimas secas. Viejos recuerdos que parecen tan lejanos. Un susurro. Lejano, irreal. Viento que mece sus cabellos. Que lucha por tirarle de aquel tejado. Pero ya no le importa. Mira al vacío. Tal vez sea buena idea. Un golpe desde esa altura debería ser mortal.

De nuevo un susurro. Quebrado, dolido, ilusionado. Esperanzador.

Se gira. Y la ve. De pie, su silueta recortada sobre la noche, luminosa. Sus lágrimas. Está seguro de que ella también se ha dado cuenta de que él también está llorando.

Ella se acerca, tímida, con los brazos abiertos. Y él se rinde. Cruza su mirada con la de ella rápidamente y se deja abrazar. Se deja mecer mientras de sus ojos aún brotan lágrimas. Gotas que se llevan con ellas cualquier sentimiento de las orbes azabache. De nuevo una mirada inexpresiva, ausente. Muerta.

Y así es él. Ahora mismo está muriendo en sus brazos. Mientras sus lágrimas se funden. Mientras sus corazones vuelven a latir al mismo tiempo. Pero ya no tiene fuerzas para nada. Lo ha perdido todo… de nuevo.

Aparta sus brazos de él. Ya no puede dejar que eso pase. Ella no es suya. Ya no.

No la mira. No la habla. Solo se gira. Y vuelve a alzar la vista a la Luna. Testigo de tantas cosas. Tantas palabras. También había Luna llena cuando se marchó. Cuando fue él quién decidió abandonarlo todo. ¿Era aquella su condena? Era justa. Horrible, pero justa.

Ella no se dio por vencido y le abrazó por la espalda. Miró con él la Luna, preguntándose en qué pensaría, pero sin fuerzas para responder.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La asustó su tono de voz. Indiferente. Frío.

-Deberías volver dentro. No querrás enfermar, ¿no?

Él seguía sin hacerla caso. Ya no había lágrimas. Solo el dolor. Dolor por aquellas palabras tan vacías. No quería creer que aquel hombre con el que había compartido tanto, todo, se había marchado… otra vez. Y recuerdos. Y una pregunta. No sería la primera vez que la formulaba. Pero esta vez esperaba una respuesta diferente. Tal vez un "te quiero". Tal vez una sonrisa. O una mirada de amor.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan callado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo?

No. Ella retrocedió. No era esa la respuesta que quería. Era la misma repuesta que aquella vez, hacía casi cinco años, cuando se marchó.

-No me hagas esto… Me lo prometiste…

-¿Cuál?

Se quebró. Y las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos. No podía, no quería creerlo.

-Que volverías…

Él se giró. Y entonces se dieron cuenta. Ambos estaban dolidos. Ambos destrozados. Ambos apagados. Ambos… ella y él. Ya no eran dos, sino uno y uno.

Pero en un instante, todo se detuvo, En un instante vieron en sus ojos los recuerdos de aquella noche. De aquel beso, aquellas caricias. De aquel amor que daban por perdido.

-¿Para qué, Sakura? ¿Para qué volver?

"Por mí" la hubiera gustado contestar. Pero aquello sería demasiado.

-Tengo que contarte algo, Sasuke-kun…

"Lo sé" quiso decir. Pero no pudo. Aquello sería demasiado.

-¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas aquel día, hace tres meses?

Cómo olvidarlo. ¿Cómo? Quería saberlo. Quería olvidar aquello que le hacía tan feliz. Quería borrar aquel sueño tan hermoso, que hacía que todo se volviera gris al despertar.

-Verás… hace poco, yo… me di cuenta de algo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya no quería oír más. "Conocí a otro" tal vez mejor que él. "No te amo" y estás en tu derecho. "Fue un error" uno muy grande. Pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

Soltó en un suspiro el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones, tal vez últimas gotas de oxígeno que tomaría. Y se dejó llevar por su beso.

Minutos después, ambos, ya dos, juntos, tumbados sobre el tejado. Mirando las estrellas. Sonriéndole a la Luna.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza. Vio su pelo desparramado por su pecho. Lo acarició. Con nostalgia. Con desconcierto. Con amor.

-Sasuke…

Ella le miró. Se incorporó un poco y lo besó de nuevo en los labios, un beso suave. Luego una mirada intensa.

-Antes de decirte esto, tengo que saber que volverás. Pase lo que pase, ¿entendido?

Más bien parecía una orden que una petición. Aquello le divirtió.

-Sí. Entendido. Pero ya sabes que no sé cuándo…

-¿Crees que en seis meses habrás matado a tu hermano?

Él siguió sonriendo, sin recordar nada. Ahora solo eran ellos dos.

-Seguro.

Silencio. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy sonrojada, y que miraba a todas partes nerviosamente. Pero se percató de que una de sus manos descansaba con cuidado sobre su vientre. Él también se incorporó. Tenía que afrontar aquello. No iba a volver a huir. No. Esta vez no. Él también tenía la oportunidad de luchar por aquel amor que creía perdido.

-Escucha, Sakura. Antes de nada, respóndeme a una cosa. –Ella asintió.- ¿Aún me amas?

Ella dio un pequeño bote, pero en seguida volvió al refugio de sus brazos, buscando de nuevo los labios que él no le negó.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué pregunta es ésa?

Él la volvió a dejar recostada sobre el tejado. La miró, debajo de él. Tan hermosa…

Cogió un mechón de su pelo.

-Entonces no me importa todo lo demás. Me da igual lo que haya podido pasar en estos tres meses. Me da absolutamente igual todo. Me vale con que me recuerdes cada día que me quieres, para así poder acordarme yo también de que te quiero. –Ella, conmovida, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión. Luego se rió como una niña pequeña, adorable.- Y al gilipollas ése… Bueno, no lo mataré… O al menos lo intentaré.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No había comprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se apartó, un poco incómodo.

-Lo sé, Sakura. Sé lo que quieres decirme. –Miró su vientre, y colocó una mano sobre él.- Que estás embarazada. Juugo tiene una sensibilidad especial con cualquier forma de vida, por pequeña que sea. Lo supo en cuanto te tocó.

Subió lentamente la mirada, dispuesto a encontrarse con lo que fuera.

Ella sonreía, contra todo pronóstico. Cosa que le descolocó aún más.

-Eres idiota…

Y lo besó de nuevo. Lo abrazó, juguetona.

-¿Así que no te importa lo que haya pasado en estos tres meses? ¿Eh? –Él asintió, confundido y ya no tan seguro.- Eres un idiota… pero eres mi idiota.

Volvió a besarlo. De veras que Sasuke no entendía nada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke. Deberías confiar un poco más en mí. Y espero que a partir de ahora lo hagas, porque sino lo vamos a tener crudo.

Siguió besándole. Y dos, y tres, y cuatro veces. Y él seguía anonadado.

-Verás que risas se echa Naruto cuando se entere de esto…

Eso sí que no lo soportó.

-¿Naruto? ¡No! ¡Será gilipollas! ¡Lo mato! ¡Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Me parece que Itachi tendrá que esperar!

Ella rió, divertida y sin soltarse de su cuello.

-Sí. El "tío Naruto" es así. Verás como se descojona cuando se entere de que "papá Sasuke" ha pensado que "mamá Sakura" se había acostado con otro y se había quedado embarazada.

Le sonrió con malicia. Él palideció. Y de golpe recuperó todo el color. El perdido durante años. Se puso en pie. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le gritó a al noche, a las estrellas. Y ellas lo aplaudieron.

-Joder, joder, joder… Sakura, repíteme eso.

Ella se dejó agarrar por los hombros. Sasuke estaba eufórico. Él, nadie más que él. Solo él. Era suya. Siempre lo había sido.

-Bien, a ver… Sasuke, eres un maldito malpensado. Y un pesimista. ¿Es que a ti no te pueden pasar cosas buenas? ¿Siempre tienes que pagar tú el pato? ¡Diablos, estás demasiado acostumbrado al dolor!

Él la besó la frente, la abrazó, la besó, la meció de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Madre mía…

-¿Perdón? –Sakura le sonrió con malicia.- La madre soy yo, no tú.

-Sí, sí, vale. ¡Dios! Aún no me hago a la idea. Repítelo, repítemelo.

Ella suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Pues a ver, resumidamente. Vas a ser padre, o sea, que dentro de seis meses el clan Uchiha renacerá. Será curioso ponerle ese apellido a un niño que tal vez tenga mis ojos, o mi nariz, o mi boca.

Él sonrió.

-Sakura… de verdad que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… ¡Demonios! ¿Y qué te han dicho en la aldea? Fijo que más de uno me quiere matar…

Ella rió.

-Los pocos que lo saben me han ayudado mucho. Sobretodo Naruto. Aunque casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que el padre eres tú. Ese detalle él es el único que lo sabe. De ahí se ha ganado el título de "tío Naruto".

-Y… ¿tus padres?

-Casi me echan de casa cuando se enteraron. A mi madre le dio una bajada de tensión y se desmayó. Y eso que no les dije que el padre era un vengador al que han aborrecido toda su vida…

-Y… ¿se lo dirás al volver a Konoha?

-No, en ese caso me acusarían de homicidio psicológico. –Ambos rieron, aunque Sasuke pronto palideció.- Por eso se lo dirás tú.

Unos momentos de silencio.

-Vale… no todo iba a ser bonito…

Sakura volvió a reír. Él la miró con ternura. Luego posó una mano en el bajo vientre de ella. La mano de Sakura se colocó cobre la suya.

-No sé que voy ha hacer ahora, Sakura. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasaros… No quiero arruinarte la vida. Ni la suya, que apenas acaba de comenzar.

Ella le colocó la mano restante en la mejilla y se la acarició con amor.

-Va a ir todo bien, tranquilo. En cuanto acabes con Itachi volverás a konoha y todos estaremos bien, los tres juntos…

Él sonrió con perspicacia.

-Creo que te equivocas.

Sakura dio un respingo. No esperaba aquello.

-No voy a esperar a cargarme al asesino de mi familia para disfrutar de ella hora que la he recuperado.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez alegres. Reflejando las esperanzas de un futuro.

-Además, tengo mucho que hacer. En caso de que tus padres aguantaran la noticia de que su hija está embarazada de un asesino, ¿crees que sobrevivirán si te pido que vivas conmigo? Tendría que reparar toda la casa de mis padres, limpiar sangre, arreglar todo el barrio Uchiha en general, pero creo que puede convencer a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin para que me ayuden. Además, estoy seguro de que cuento con la ayuda total de Naruto.

Ella sonrió, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Luego se lanzó a sus brazos, radiante de alegría.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Lo besó, mientras rodaban por el tejado.- ¡Te amo, Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Te amo!

Y ambos rieron, mientras de nuevo la Luna les contemplaba. Testigo de tantas cosas, confidente de tantos secretos. Lejana, y a la vez tan cercana. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando sus risas, sus promesas, observando sus besos y sus caricias. Testigo de una nueva vida. De una amor. De una historia. Porque será testigo del futuro, ese amigo caprichoso que les sonreirá mucho tiempo, aunque no todo sea bonito, como ha dicho Sasuke.

Y también la Luna es espejo de los sentimientos. Reflejo del alma. Cristal, transparente, ventana a las sonrisas. Y la puerta hacia otro lugar, tal vez mejor.

Porque fue testigo del comienzo de un amor… del que nadie podrá ver el fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Seis meses después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las contempló a ambas, dormidas. Una en brazos de la otra. Tan pequeña, tan frágil… pero ella, después de todo. La acarició suavemente una mejilla sonrosada, tan pequeña como su dedo pulgar. Sus ojos se movieron un instante. Y los abrió, para mirarle. Él observó sonriente aquellas orbes jades. Sí, eran los de su madre. Tal vez un poco más oscuras. Bueno, aquella pequeña era una Uchiha, después de todo. La recién nacida se removió un poco y después tomó entre sus manitas la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello. La miró, ladeando la cabecita, curiosa. Su padre se la enseñó, aunque ella le miraba a él.

-¿Ves? Es el símbolo del clan. –Le mostró la medalla con la forma del abanico, con su inscripción dentro.- Uchiha. El gran clan Uchiha. No lo olvides, ¿eh, Mikoto?

La niña le miró, divertida, y tras una pequeña risa que agrandó la sonrisa de su padre, le arrebató la medalla y se la llevó a la boca.

Él ladeó la cabeza, al tiempo que la otra mujer se despertaba, acomodándose en la cama. Le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Vio que él seguía observando a la pequeña.

-Estoy un poco celosa. –Bien, había captado su atención.- Ahora la haces más caso a ella que a mí… -Se colocó un dedo en los labios, con aquella cara de inocente que sabía que tanto le gustaba. Él rodeó su cintura y la besó de nuevo. Mikoto les observaba sin comprender aún que aquello era un beso, una muestra de amor.- Vale, todo aclarado. Toma, cógela. –Él al principio con pánico y temor, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, que se dejó pasar sin un solo quejido. Sasuke se quedó estático temiendo que con un movimiento fuera a romperla, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.-

Ambos observaron a su hija. Sasuke susurró su nombre, con infinita nostalgia, y Sakura lo miró, cargada de cariño. Sabía que él echaba de menos a su familia, por eso no se lo había pensado dos veces cuando les preguntaron por el nombre. Aún recordaba la sonrisa de Naruto, los abrazos, las risas, los llantos de alegría, las bromas… La pequeña, adorable, bostezó y se intentó acomodar en el pecho de su padre, pero él negó con la cabeza y se la devolvió a su madre.

-No, tú aquí. –Sasuke se la entregó a Sakura, que la tarareó una nana hasta que quedó dormida de nuevo. Sasuke acarició la cara de su pequeña, y después volvió a besar a Sakura. Luego se acomodó acercándose más a ella. Rodeó con un brazo a ambas. Las dos únicas mujeres de su vida.- Sakura… -Ella le miró, somnolienta.- Mi corazón…

La kunoichi sonrió, conocedora experta de aquella frase. La misma que él la había dicho en tantas ocasiones ya, en todo aquel tiempo.

-… contigo.

Ambos, sonrientes, cerraron de nuevo los ojos y chocaron sus frentes. Mikoto abrió los ojos y les miró. Volvió a cerrarlos, con una sonrisa y agarrando fuertemente dos de los dedos de sus padres con sus pequeñas manitas rechonchas, cada uno con una mano. Porque, en ese momento, su corazón estaba allí, durmiendo entre ellos.

_En tus ojos vi aquella promesa, en tus labios la encontré._

_En tus caricias perdí el sentido, en tu aroma lo hallé._

_Y ahora que sé la verdad… comprendo que siempre te amaré._

* * *

**Jiji, sigo intentando sacar adelante mis poesías xD Cada vez se me hace más difícil.** **Bueno, de nuevo, gracias a todos,** **¡Ahí van los nombres qde los que me dejaron review!**

**_Black Cronos, kaoru-uchiha, Harlett, Midori-cr, LedaK, alexavenuz, ikamari, L.I.T, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell, Haine, El angel de la oscuridad, kaome, hinglepsaki-suou, Ari.SasuSaku y Mimico-Lunn_**

**Jiji, mención especial a L.I.T y a Mimico-chan ...Të QuErô M¡r!... Asias a todos, sobretodo a los que pedisteis continuación!! Muchos besukis!!**

**Matta Ne!!**


End file.
